The invention presented herein relates to the regulation of fluid in a particularly reliable and precise fashion.
Pressure regulation devices have been known for a long time. The majority of pressure regulation devices are pneumatic and electronic. A number of patents relating to pressure regulation devices exist, including regulators that release pressure in beer barrels dating from the previous century. These pneumatic pressure regulation devices are reliable because they utilize proven technologies and do not require an electrical energy source for their operation. Their precision is limited and their rigging is difficult and expensive.
Electronic pressure regulation devices are equally well known; they are comprised of, at minimum, a pressure sensor and an actuator which opens or closes as a function of the command signal issued by the pressure sensor. These electronic regulation systems are not reliable because they require an electrical source which can fail. On the other hand, precision electronic systems are very expensive. These systems are sensitive to exterior conditions such as temperature and must be compensated, which increases their complexity.
The present invention aims notably to furnish a regulation system which responds much better than those previously known in practice, most notably, it permits the regulation of a fluid in a precise and reliable manner and for a reasonable cost.